Dimdeth
"Shaping stone into hakshuns takes a touch of skill, shaping humanity into a civilized society takes the touch of a god." '--Milserii Proverb' Overview Dimdeth is the god of envy and civilization. He was one of the original servants of Notherild, and served as a guide to the Milserii nations of Galken much in the same way as Emira guided the dorii. Dimdeth was worshipped as the patron deity of the Kyic Empire before it was eventually destroyed by the Shatterers and Sunserii nations. Dimdeth fathered many mortal children with the servants of his empire. Among the most prominent of the demi-gods to be born were three children known as the Myandeth. History While Emira tried to unite the many different races spawning across Seadale, Dimdeth focused his efforts on the continent of Galken. Dimdeth adopted the milserii who were willing to follow him away from the Earthfire as his children. After visiting the Walk Water once in Rion to speak with Emira, Dimdeth became jealous of the dorii capital and vowed to build an even more impressive civilization, and promised his children an empire that would stretch an eternity. In his name the milserii tribe known as the Kyans, conquered and subjugated the rest of the continent of Galken and established the Kyic Empire. Dimdeth had strict philosophy regarding the use of the one Earthfire that burned on Galken, and forbid siphoning magic from the divine site. He believed true strength wasn't stolen or given, but instead forged from one's own will. Instead, Dimdeth taught his people a different form of magic by binding the energies of the land to crafts and structures. To this day many of the world's greatest scholars don't understand the advance magical applications and technologies of the Kyic Empire. Dimdeth remained in physical plane of Ilderon for majority of the Waking Era. When Ardorserii first sought to colonize the lands of Heimsdale, Dimdeth fought head to head against the newly Ascended goddess of the Seas, Umia. Additionally the Kyic Empire was able to repel the early attacks of the tierii who were commanded by the Shatterers Gendoi and Olivia the Lost, along with future empress Elizabeth the Redeemed. For nearly 100 years, the Kyic Empire stood successfully against the might of two gods and the tierii hordes, until finally the Shatterer Olivia, learned of the strange magic the Kyic people wielded and sought to corrupt their arcane monuments in the north. The plan was a double edged assault, as Olivia stealthily subverted the Kyic people's way of defending themselves, her sister Elizabeth the Redeemed fought in the south to the Southern Earthfire and allowed her tierii to feast on the energies of the Earthfire. With this assault the Kyic Empire was fractured. With his Empire crumbling, Dimdeth conceded to a warrior's defeat and left the physical realm of Ilderon. Currently Dimdeth is said to whisper to the hearts of the leaders of nations and conquests. He offers guidance to any commander seeking it. There are rumors among the followers of Daranthel that Dimdeth is behind Red Axe's current successful naval campaign in the Tidegate. Personality "Jealousy is the fuel of change." '--A teaching of Dimdeth's Daranthel Path' Dimdeth was described as a jealous god. He regularly advocated looking at your neighbor and if you were envious of what they possessed, you should strive to obtain what you're envious of or build upon it. Dim is ostentatious in manners and deeds. He strives to outshine other gods with his creations and servants and pushes his followers to the path of Shiaori, an eternal quest for glory and ascending beyond your former self. Dimdeth was known to intermingle and entangle himself with his followers more than any other god in history. The results of which, caused him to leave a large number of latent demi-god offspring scattered across Galken, and some speculate even on Seadale.